Vidas entrelazadas
by HannaBgs
Summary: Para Yuki, la vida no ha sido fácil, y cuando un suceso hace que su vida de una vuelta de 360 grados, deberá descubrir quien es realmente y como al único padre que conoció y ayudar a su primer amor. Introduciendo a Yuki, una chica con un pasado misterioso que entra al universo Naruto. Descubre su historia y como se entrelaza con los personajes tradicionales.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Cambio**

Llevaba mucho tiempo así, las afueras del pequeño pueblo se veían tranquilas y calladas mientras el viento se llevaba las hojas de los árboles que eran demasiado débiles para sostenerse. Un día como cualquier otro.

¡Itachi-sama! – grité dentro de la cabaña- el desayuno estará en unos minutos.

mmmm…. ¿Que hay para desayunar?- preguntó. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, casi dos meses que no le veía, aunque eso no era para nada extraño. Su alta figura se deslizó elegantemente por la puerta de la pequeña cabaña a la que llamábamos hogar. Sonreí.

Miso… y arroz.- dije mientras soplaba el fuego de la hoguera- Cortaré verduras ahora mismo.

Déjalo –dijo- yo lo haré – Era extraño que esta vez no hubiese venido con Kisame-san, pero me imaginé que habían tenido una riña. Lo miré por entre mi flequillo como lo solía hacer, espiando cada movimiento. La noche anterior había llegado muy tarde en la noche, pero se encontraba tranquilo, bastante normal- Come tus verduras.

Itachi-sama – dije apartando el tomate- llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera, ¿como le fue en su misión?

Ahh… como siempre –luego se sumergió en el desayuno como lobo hambriento- iré al pueblo luego, solo tengo que enviar un mensaje, - aunque no dudaba de sus palabras, algo había que me molestaba, había algo diferente, él no me dirigía la mirada- Yuki, empaca tus cosas, hoy nos iremos de aquí.

Si- respondí. La verdad no era extraño que nos mudáramos, pero ya me empezaba a acostumbrar a la quietud de ese lugar. Un año había pasado muy rápido. Entré y comencé a empacar todo. A medio día Itachi-sama fue al pueblo y al volver ya estábamos listos para irnos.

Yuki – su cara se oscureció un poco- va a ser un largo viaje, tengo que asegurarme de que llegues al punto.

¿A que se refiere? – pregunté.

Solo vamos- dijo recogiendo dos mochilas- recoge las cantimploras y comencemos a caminar. Tenemos que llegar a las montañas antes del anochecer- El camino fue silencioso, Itachi-sama no decía mucho, solo una que otra instrucción en cuanto a la dirección que debíamos tomar. El atardecer se nos vino encima, pero encontramos una cueva adentrada en la montaña.

Itachi-sama- dije como en un susurro- iré a cazar algo para la cena. Escuche un riachuelo no muy lejos, iré por algo de pescado.

No- dijo tranquilamente- yo iré, tu quédate. Prenderé la fogata. No salgas- Definitivamente había algo que me molestaba. Me quedé como ordenó, pero no podía conseguir tranquilidad. Itachi-sama no era Itachi-sama, estaba demasiado preocupado por algo, lo que me hacía a mi preocuparme.

Ya entrada la noche volvió con la pesca. Se sentó frente al fuego, sus profundos ojos oscuros se llenaron del color del fuego y su cabello reflejaba las ondas del fuego con el viento.

Itachi-sama, ¿qué sucede?- pregunté algo preocupada. Se encorvó y frunció el entrecejo. Un breve suspiro rompió el silencio.

Yuki…-su voz se fracturó un poco- ya no eres una niña. Te he enseñado todo lo que pude y traté de mantenerte al margen, pero… esto es algo inevitable, algo que debe suceder por cualquier medio y a llegado la hora. Cuando sea el momento, lo diré… todo, así que no preguntes nada más- Su mano se posó en mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello, como siempre lo hacía, desde que era una niña- Mañana saldremos de madrugada, así que come y luego a dormir.

Itachi-sama… - dije apartando su mano y acercándome a él. Me abrazó y me dejó recostada en su pecho.

¿Confías en mí?- preguntó. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Yo asentí con la cabeza- Por favor, no preguntes más. Come y luego duerme. – No dijo nada más esa noche. No puede dormir para nada. Mi corazón se revolucionaba, no sabía porque, pero sentía que algo iba a suceder.

Yuki–dijo con voz suave- hoy caminaremos todo el día, así que desayuna y vamos- de mala gana me levanté y busque sus ojos, pero el me dio la espalda. Así fue todo el día, yo seguía su espalda, su sombra con la mirada baja. Y de pronto, se detuvo. Era pasada la tarde, solo un par de horas para que el sol se ocultara- Es hora- dijo dándose la vuelta- esperaba que pudiera entregarte a Kakashi…- me abrazó fuertemente y sin soltarme continuó- hoy no volveré Yuki- comencé a temblar, como si una nevada me hubiese agarrado en pleno otoño- no quiero que salgas de aquí hasta que todo termine. No hagas nada, no mires, no… no interfieras, esto es algo que debe suceder… solo que yo esperaba que- de nuevo, su voz se fracturó.

Itachi-sama –dije exaltada- ¡¿A que se refiere?! ¿Volver… a donde? – pero lo sabía muy bien, esta vez, no volvería a mi- yo… no lo dejaré…

¡Yuki!- gritó él- no me queda mucho tiempo…- Sus brazos temblaban alrededor mío- no lo odies… promételo. Él tiene razón y yo debo pagar.

¡¿De quien habla?!- nunca le había alzado la voz a Itachi-sama, pero estaba nerviosa, al punto de no soltar su túnica.

Escúchame- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cara y alzándola hacía la suya- cuando todo termine quédate aquí, quieta durante unas horas, seguro Kakashi te encontrará, pero oculta tu chakra. Él te llevará a donde perteneces. ¿Entiendes?- Mis brazos estaban congelados, no podía moverlos ni un milímetro. Solo sentía como las lágrimas invadían mis ojos, pero no podían salir. Un nudo en mi corazón me asfixiaba y me impedía respirar. El suspiró- Los dos son lo más importante para mi. Por favor, trata de no odiarlo- Me hizo acurrucar y me metió en una zanja que había debajo de las grandes raíces de un árbol. Temblaba profusamente mientras lo vi alejarse. De nuevo solo su espalda, pero antes de que lo perdiera de vista, se volteo y me sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho, como cuando eramos niños y vivíamos en Konoha, como cuando era solo un tranquilo joven sin responsabilidades y sin carga alguna, antes de que todo sucediera… el sonreía de esa forma. No tuve más remedio que llorar, como nunca, mientras el sonido de una batalla explotaba no muy lejos de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Pesadilla**

El sol se ocultaba con rapidez y la lluvia caía fuertemente. Mis pensamientos habían callado al mismo tiempo que la batalla terminó. No me había movido ni un milímetro… el chakra de Itachi-sama había desaparecido totalmente. Ya ni las lágrimas salían, lo único que había era un vació total, insaciable. La oscuridad se fue comiendo poco a poco el bosque, ni la luz de la luna ni de las estrellas llegaban al suelo por el tupido follaje del bosque. La oscuridad total se tomó mis ojos. Sin hacer ruido salí por primera vez de la zanja. Estaba mojada, pero no tenía frío. No había comido nada, pero no tenía hambre. Habían asesinado al único padre que había conocido, pero no podía llorar más. No sentía nada. Me desplomé cerca de la zanja.

Oe- escuché como si la voz estuviera muy lejos. Al abrir los ojos, una figura oscura me sostenía en sus brazos. Moví mis brazos hasta tocar su cara.

¿Itachi…-sama…?- no pude pronunciar otra palabra. La figura se abalanzó sobre mi, me dio unas cuantas bofetadas que me tiraron al suelo y luego me pateó, se sentó sobre mi cuerpo y se aferró a mi garganta asfixiándome. Al abrir los ojos forzosamente, una luz roja se reflejaba en sus ojos, el sharingan me penetraba. El pánico se apoderó de mi y comencé a luchar contra esa figura, pero era simplemente demasiado fuerte.

¿Así que eras la mujer de ese malnacido?- dijo con voz agresiva- no puedo creer… ¡baf! ¿qué clase de mujer eres?- se bufó- pobre… ¿en realidad pensó que podría ocultarte de mí? Yo erradicaré todo lo que tenga que ver con él en este mundo, ahora que está muerto… ya no debes estar en este mundo- en ese momento dejé de luchar. Mis manos se resbalaron de sus brazos y me di cuenta de que estaba ensangrentada… no era mi sangre. ¿Era de la persona que intentaba matarme? ¿Era la sangre de Itachi-sama? Ya nada me importaba, esa persona tenía razón, no había razón por la que seguir viviendo, pero por alguna razón sentí pena por él. Mi visión se puso borrosa y me desvanecí lentamente.

Soñé con tiempos pasados, aún éramos niños cuando sucedió. Caí al lago mientras jugaba con Sa-chan y con Itachi-sama. Mientras me hundía la luna se filtraba en el agua, haciendo que la luz se reflejara por debajo. No temía, porque sabía que en cualquier momento, él vendría por mí. Una mano me agarró por la cadera y me empujó así arriba…Un grito me despertó. Estaba tendida en el piso de una caverna.

¡¿…que quieres decir?!- era la voz de la persona que me estaba estrangulando antes- ¡No te creo nada! ¿Cómo vienes a mi con esa ridícula historia sin ninguna prueba de lo que dices?

Si hay una prueba – dijo otra voz- en realidad, si no hubiera llegado en ese momento, habría desaparecido. Esa chica, la que está a medio morir, ella es la prueba de que lo que te digo es verdad.

¿Qué tiene que ver la amante de Itachi en esto?- pregunto agresivamente el otro, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose a mi. Me quedé quieta.

Bueno… no se que tan amantes serían- dijo la voz que no conocía- pero ella era… como decirlo… muy importante para él. Déjame que te cuente la historia. Luego de la masacre de los Uchiha, todos pensaron lo peor. Itachi había asesinado a todos solo te dejó a ti con vida, pero la verdad, esa noche, el dejó a otra persona con vida. Y esa persona, es ella- hubo una pausa prolongada.

¿Quieres decir que… yo la conozco?- había algo muy familiar en su voz, de hecho se parecía a la de Itachi. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que podía moverme.

Probablemente – dijo la otra voz. Volteé ligeramente para poder ver las caras de las personas. Uno de ellos llevaba una máscara naranja y la misma túnica que Itachi-sama, negra con un patrón de con nubes rojas. El otro era un chico, de mi misma edad… con ojos y cabello negro, tez pálida y… Oh Dios- ella servía en tu casa, desde muy temprana edad. Tal vez ya la hallas olvidado…

¡No!- dijo, me levantó del suelo, abrió mi yukata por la espalda y movió su mano por mi espalda, lo empujé y me alejé rápidamente cubriendo mi pecho. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que podía ver el sharingan… el mangekyo sharingan- Yu… Yuki.- mis costillas dolían, me sangraba la nariz y no podía respirar muy bien, seguramente por la paliza que me había propinado antes.

Al verlo frente a frente no tuve ninguna duda… Uchiha Sasuke- Yuki no te muevas…- dijo lentamente, gateó hacia mi, pero mi instinto de preservación actuó primero. Me levanté con dolor y salté hacia la única salida que vi. Pero él me alcanzó rápidamente y me tomó por un brazo tirándome hacia la pared. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de negar lo que había sucedido. El mangekyo sharingan… solo podría ser activado de una forma… eso lo confirmaba, Itachi-sama había sido asesinado por su hermano, al que tanto había amado.

¡Suélteme!- grité. Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir- ¿por qué…? ¿por qué…? ¡Itachi-sama!- no soltaba mis muñecas y comenzaron a doler. La yukata medio rota se deslizó por mis hombros y se abrió. El tatuaje de serpiente que me habían puesto de niña brillaba de color carmesí, solo el sharingan podía activarlo y servía para marcar a los sirvientes de la casa Uchiha, hacía 8 años que no lo veía.

Yuki… ¿es verdad?- su voz se deshacía, tenía la cabeza gacha y el cabello le tapaba los ojos. Dejé de luchar

¿Usted… lo mató?- susurré dolorosamente. El silencio solo se interrumpía por las gotas de lluvia que caían en el exterior. De pronto me di cuenta que estábamos en una cueva- él era… mi…- pude mascullar, el soltó lentamente mis muñecas y cayó arrodillado.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir. La misma luna que había visto cuando me ahogaba diez años atrás se filtraba por la entrada de la cueva, pero esta vez… tenía más miedo que nunca en mi vida.


End file.
